Steven Universe: Plus Ultra!
by Neobahamut86
Summary: Things had gotten crazy after the League of villains attacked USJ, but lights in the Sky, monsters and people who claim are from another planet? Join Steven, Connie and the Crystal Gems exploring this world while they find where they are, and more importantly, how to get back Home!
1. They came in a beam of light

Inspector Tsukachi made his way to the police station. It was as if every crazy thing just happened in the span of a few days. Just a little while ago a new group of villains calling themselves "The League of Villains" had come with the plan to Kill the symbol of Peace, ever since then he kept his eyes focused on any unusual case, anything that could be related to that mysterious organization, and their beast the Noumu.

He was focused, the mysterious League of villains seemed to have a connection with one of the most dangerous villains ever recorded, and with such importance he kept his ear to the ground for anything unusual on that regard, and while he wasn't so sure about it, the urgency and secretiveness of the captain on this small Mustafu station, he decided to see this place in person, whatever they had seen was unusual enough to give him of all people, a direct call.

"Greetings Inspector, I'm officer Terakado, the Captain is waiting for you." said a young female officer while she fidgeted with something in her hands. Tsukachi simply noded and went to receive the information.

Going past the information lobby and the desks of the officers, Naomasa found himself office of Captain Kondo, he was a firm stern man, his whitening hair and wrinkles did give some clues to his age, and the organization of his Desk made pretty evident that he was an efficient no-nonsense leader, especially on how he looked at the rest of the people sitting in the remainig seats of his office.

On the left seat was the professional hero Mount Lady, sitting lazily as she tried to find a comfortable spot in the chair, while the young officer Terakado took her seat on the on the right. Tsukachi could see the young officer's hand shaking and hovering arount something in her pocket, probably whatever she was holding in her hand when he got to the station.

"Inspector Tsukachi"

"Captain Kondo" Tsukachi bowed respectfully. The captain returned the gesture in turn and the inspector took his seat.

"Great, we can start now" Mount Lady stretched ignoring the stern look she was getting from the captain.

"Ehem, Inspector, I called you to my station because I'd like the following case handled quietly, I do know that you work very closely with the number one hero" the monitor in the back lit up, playing scenes of last couple night news. "The beam attack, they called it as some saw a beam of white light streak throug the skies and impact itself in the middle of the park" the captain reinstated what the archived news broadcast had stated. "the culprits have been captured, however their identity identity had been kept secret"

"ahumm" Mount Lady stood up "I was there when it happened".

"Huh?" Tsukachi

"Mount Lady was the first hero to respond and was techncally one of the few witnesses of the landing event." the captain pointed to the Heroine in the office. "She, didn't need to BE here, but insisted."

"Hey, I don't normally find interesting cases, I wanna see what happens with this one" Mt. Lady winked playfully at the police officers, "And besides I wanted to give my account of the facts, in person."

"You may go on Mt. Lady" said the captain. The heroine sat comfortably on the chair and procedded to spin the tale of what happened a few days ago:

_I was at the park in Mustafu, resting a bit after a long day of patrolling... _

"Didn't it happen early afternoon"

_Ehem, as I was taking a short break in the early afternoon, before resuming my patrol, today was a slow day, it was kind of like if after something as big as the USJ incident, crime took a small holiday or something..._

"Mt. Lady please" the captain interrupted again

_Oh well, I was just sitting in a bench by myself when _**_*BOOOM*_**_ a deafening explosion filled the brief flash of ligth appeared far away, above the horizon, and from it a beam of white light streaked through the sky in a random pattern, yet going Right where I was!_

"We have several witnesses of the explosion and light beam" added officer Terakado.

_Thinking this was some sort of villain attack, I activated my quirk growing Gigantic, ready to swat whateves was comin from the ski when _**_*FWOOOSH*_**_, whatever it was it went right thought me!_

"A translocation? Teleportation quirk" Inquired Tsukachi, getting only a shrug from the Hero.

_I wouldn't know, I didn't feel anything and no wound or bruises formed. As far as I can tell, the light went right through me as if I wasn't there at all, but immediately after that light made contact with the ground..._

**_*BOOOM*_**

_A new crater decorated the center of the park, along with our little culprits_.

"Culprits?"

"This is the part we kept from the press, in part to protect the identity of the responsibles of what it appears to be an accident" the Captain answered Tsukachi's question as Mt. Lady finishe her account.

_In the middle of the crater, there were two young teenagers, 15 somethings I guess, the dark skinned girl was wearing what I believe was a martial arts uniform, and had a weird pink sword strapped to her back, while the boy, caucasian maybe?, wore a more normal attire, a pink jacket, jeans and black shirt with a yellow star in the chest, the kids seemed uncounscious for a moment when one of them stirred, getting as close as I could, the boy I heard the boy utter the words:_

_**"A giant Woman!"**_


	2. Suspect interviews

Hours before Tsukachi's Arrival*

This was their 5th flight around the world. Going over the atmosphere faster than any plane ever could, not bothered by silly things like air resistance or friction.

Connie and Steven would love this view if it wasn't for the fact that every place they visited, every landmark that they spiraled around, was wrong.

"No..." Connie pressed Steven's hand tightly "This is not how it's supposed..."

There wasn't a Siberian sea within the confines of Rusia, nor the gem battlefield in Norway.

"But it doesn't make sense." Steven and Connie's Mind Projections circumnavigated the world again and again only letting their dread grow.

"There's no galaxy warp, no gem landmarks, but we were in Japan! Right?" Connie lifted her hand in protest, without letting Steven's go.

"No.. not only that" Steven and Connie's minds floated to every place their hearts knew. "Its similar but not the same, is almost like... " Connie felt Steven's hold tighten "No Beach city, no Crystal Temple..." Steven turned his head to the cold space.

"Wha?.." Connie knew what Steven was seeing, more specifically what he wasn't seeing. "No Homeworld!"

"WHERE ARE WE!!" Steven yelled in frustration as his scream disappeared into nothingness.

Steven and Connie woke up in the containment cell.

"I don't know where we are" Steven wiped the sweat from his brow. Thanks to his greater experience using his powers, he was able to not only astrally project himself, but others as well, as long as they were in contact at all times.

"It looks so much like home" Connie sat closer, "if it wasn't for the superheroes running around I could swear we were on Earth."

"We need to find the others, they have to be around somewhere."

"I just hope they believe us. They weren't taking us seriously until they saw you had more than one power."

"I won't stop this time" Steven's smile reassured Connie for a bit "We'll find the gems, and then go back home!"

SU*MHA*SU*MHA

Tsukauchi stroke his chin as Mount Lady finished her tale. The kids were disoriented and confused, yet they cooperated without a fight, "This looks like 2 teenagers taking a joyride with their quirk and getting caught in the act, I assume that you found something else while booking them."

Captain Kondo noded, as if it was a sign, Officer Terakado quickly entered the conversation. "I- ah - I was was in charge of their interrogation" she stammered, " the boy's name is Steven Quartz Universe, while the girl is Connie Maheswaran"

"Huh" Tsukauchi rose an eyebrow.

"We..When they told us they were from America, I started taking their data, but it.. it didn't make sense." Terakado pulled papers from a folder "Beach city's Crystal temple?, Delmarva State? I thought that they were trying to play a bad joke on me, but after they insisted I decided to register what their quirks were were and..."

"I assume one of them had that Translocation quirk Right?"

"Well, that's the thing, they said that beam of light was technology, they called it Warp-something?, bu- but that's not the weirdest part" she pulled a different paper out of the folder "when I first asked the question of what their quirks were, they looked at me as if they didn't know what I was talking about. I- I even used other words for quirk, but they only understood until I gave them a demonstration"

"Hmm" Tsukachi tought about this case further, the most obvious answer could be that they were playing dumb to avoid getting into trouble, but at this point it didn't make much sense.

"The girl then identified as quirkless, the boy however, listed at least 3 different quirks."

"What?" Tsukachi's reaction was accompanied by a smirk of Mount Lady.

"Creating hard light forcefields and projections, shapeshifting and the ability to slow down his fall to the ground, he- he even demonstrated those so I know he wasn't lying, a..and got a bit surprised." Terakado lowered her face in embarrassment.

"The kids noticed officer Terakado's reaction so they didn't push the topic further..." the captain added, "We think the kids may be part of something bigger, but we won't get anywhere until we can corroborate their stories" Kondo finally sat and continued. "we checked the addresses and phone numbers, nothing came out of it as expected."

"I understand captain" the inspector noded with determination.

"Excellent! Please come with me and I'll take you with them" the captain exited the office followed by the heroine, however, before exiting Tsukachi noticed officer Terakado staying behind. He noticed the woman looking at something in her hands, just like when he got to the station.

"Oh, what is that?"

"Um" she shyly showed him a stone, "I found it today on my way to the station" Terakado held the stone to the light, showing different colored crystals fused together into a single rock " is a cluster of gems, I like it..." the officer looked at Tsukachi "I should have finished the interrogation..."

"Nonsense!"

"Eh?"

"Thanks to your report we may have found something bigger than what it was originally tought" Tsukauchi addressed the officer "I want you to accompany me during this interrogation. I'm sure that we'll get to the bottom of it in no time!"

SU*MHA*SU*MHA

Tsukauchi and Terakado entered the interrogation room. Usually designed for small time criminals, the room was completely bare save for a table, some chairs and of course the station's newest residents, Steven and Connie.

Tsukachi sat in the closest chair to the table and took a look at the small suspects, the kids sat close together, as if they were supporting each other.

Terakado on the other hand sat in the chair behind Tsukachi, she was both taking notes and keeping track of the evidence collected, just in case it was necessary.

"You must be Steven, Correct?" The teenager nodded. "I'm inspector Tsukauchi, the captain told me what you two did Yesterday"

"We're sorry" Steven answered "we were confused, we didn't mean to surprise the officer."

"We tried to call the phones you gave us yesterday, they didn't work."

"W..we know." Connie Answered the inspector's question.

"You gave us fake numbers?"

"No, No, It's not like that" Steven quickly corrected Tsukauchi. "We were trying to cooperate back then, we wanted you to call, to tell my family and Connie's that we were Okay, Its just that, now we know it's worse than we thought." Steven looked at Connie and nodded.

"Inspector Tsukauchi, what we're about to tell you might sound a bit crazy but it's the whole truth."

The inspector looked closely at both kids, his quirk that allowed him to perceive the lies hadn't triggered even once. Even when the Connie admitted that the numbers wouldn't work, the familiar sensation of a lie didn't cross his mind. "I understand"

"We don't know were we are" Steven said "This is not our planet."

"Eh?" Terakado's eyes widened.

"EEEH?!" Tsukauchi put his hand on his forehead not only the sudden response out of Steven's mouth surprised him, but the fact that again, he couldn't feel a single lie in the boy's statement.

"This whole world, is so similar but at the same time so different" Connie added, pointing at the small evidence box "you can look through our cellphones".

Officer Terakado handed Connie and Steven their phones as they quickly unlocked them.

"See? This is my home, and family!" A younger Steven stood smiling in the beach accompanied by a robust middle aged man, and 3 women of different skin colors. In the background a small cabin could be seen, at the feet of an impressive stone carving of a goddess with two faces.

"Beach city, Crystal temple?" Officer Terakado mumbled, understanding what that original address meant.

"See?" Connie on the other hand, showed inspector Tsukauchi a phone with apps he'd never seen before, including a so called 'Woogle Maps'. "Everything is different!" She pointed her finger at the maps in the phone and handed it to him.

Tsukauchi looked at the map displayed on the Connie's Cellphone, at a simple glance he could tell something was definitely wrong.

Terakado looked through the pictures along with Tsukauchi. The kids photos painted quite a picture. Several locations popped on image. Structures never before seen, people with heteromorphic quirks or all colors and shapes posed to the camera as if it was a family photo.

"Ow!" The enraptured officer Terakado's concentration was broken by a sudden warm feeling. She pulled out the stone in an instant not noticing that both Steven and Connie planted their eyes on her.

"Ohh, Miss?" Connie asked "w..where did you find that rock?"

Tsukauchi looked at Steven and Connie, they looked on edge, and focused solely on the rock in Terakado's Hands.

"Ah.. I found it in the ground on my way to wor.. huh!?" A small flash of light interrupted her much to the horror of the kids "What the...?"

"DROP IT!" Steven yelled to the surprised officer, not waiting a second, Connie jumped over the table and knocked the rock out of Terakado's hand.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Tsukauchi's shock was quickly replaced with confusion as he looked towards the rock. Further flashes of light shone as the rock started levitating a couple meters above the ground.

"Steven!" Connie gently pushed officer Terakado while Steven put himself in between them and the glowing rock, knowing what was coming next.

Tsukauchi was in awe as several beautiful silhouettes started emerging, only to immediately glitch out like a faulty video game projection accompanied by a loud and painful scream.

SHIREEEEEEK!!!* a new figure emerged from the light, mismatched arms of different colors and lengths connected to 2 different purple torsos. A painful and array of several arms and legs provided footing for the abomination while its upper arms flailed erratically.

"What the hell is that!" Officer Terakado pulled her handgun, the creature twists as if looking for the origin of the origin of the sound, without any eyes to speak for.

"HEY HEY HEY! LOOK AT ME!" Steven yelled trying to catch the mutant attention.

BANG*

A shot from Terakado's gun came out only to stop centimeters from the creature's green writhing arm. "WHA..!" Terakado felt her gun being pulled towards the creature, along with everything metal in the room!

"Steven! It's not looking at you!" Connie yelled, a cluster mutant would normally go towards Steven immediately as it felt the close bond of his gem, however this one kept looking at them, as if it was curious?

"I..I, I'm sorry!" Tsukauchi observed how Steven said that to the creature. In the blink of an eye Steven closed the distance between them, hugged the creature and whispered "sorry..." The hug became tighter and tighter. The Inspector could se the creature's focus go away as it tried to get free but to no avail, in one last effort, Steven's Hug bisected the mutant, which immediately exploded in a puff of smoke.

"Hands in the air!" Tsukauchi ordered.

"J..just let me finish" Steven picked up the rock and gently enveloped it in pink energy bubble, then rose his hands. Connie moved next to Steven, hands risen as well. Captain Kondo and Mt. Lady came running just seconds after the commotion died down

"What the Hell Happened here!"

SU*MHA*SU*MHA

Captain Kondo sighed in frustration. After a quick cleanup, the whole affair had ended with more questions than answers.

He was in charge of a small police station, and now he had to write a humongous report justifying what happened minutes ago, As well as finding a way to contain what the kids insisted was a dangerous creature inside the pink bubble.

"So, this kids claim to be from another dimension?"

"They never outright said it that way, they showed me their maps and landmarks, they are similar, yet quite different to what we have here" Tsukauchi answered with a bit of incredulity.

"So what? Do we send them to a psychiatrist until we can find their planet in a galaxy far far away?"

"Captain, I am a rational person, and I believe that this whole mess may have a rational explanation."

"You yourself said they didn't lie about that again and again, so, you 'rational' brain is gonna tell me they come from another dimension?!"

"I never said I agreed" Tsukauchi stood up to see the captain face to face. "The best lie is the one you yourself believe it's true." The captain simply sneered "The kids have been trained, the first thing the girl did the moment they saw the rock was separating it from officer Terakado, and kept her away, they both knew what she was dealing with."

"What are you implying"

"These kids have some sort of Hero Training, yet no one has any record about them, I'm sure whomever trained them will get to them when they feel the moment is correct. We could let them go while keeping them observed, a bit of freedom to reward their trust"

"Hmmm" Captain Kondo thought about it, they'd normally would have just let them go with a warning most of the time, and whomever planned such convoluted scheme to train young heroes to this extent wouldn't want their investment lost. Releasing them under surveillance could work in their favor, and the kids. "We have a place that could help..."

SU*MHA*SU*MHA

Izuku Midoriya made his regular jog back home, with the school in hiatus he had to keep himself in shape while he figured how to use One For All, when a new light coming out the window called the attention of the young hero in training.

The house had been uninhabited ever since he had memory, but now the lights were turned on and he even could hear a faint music coming from the inside.

"Huh? We have new neighbors?"

\--‐--

AN:

Welp, this took a while.

Thanks for all your reviews and responses, and I hope to get chapters out sooner.

Thank you!


	3. First Evaluations

_The Afternoon sun burned the sandstone of the Beta Kindergarten giving it that uncomfortable shine, the dry air made the dust fly, and the eerie silence made the location one of the most inhospitable places to be. Unless you were the Crystal Gems!._

_"You sure this is the place, Dot?" Amethyst rubbed her eyes to take some of the sand off. Even after the gem empire had stopped their expansion, the Kindergartens remained one of their oldest indelible sins._

_"Affirmative"_

_"Why would the Kindergarten be affecting the warp travel?, especially one that hasn't been active in millennia" Pearl rubbed her chin._

_"Your guess is as good as mine" Peridot answered "The only thing I can think of is that there was another project going on here, because well" Peridot took a look at her tablet while walking towards one of the misshapen holes for a close examination "this wasn't going to be a Kindergarten in the first place."_

_"Whatever, Lets just get on with it dudes"_

_"Not yet" the calm voice of Garnet interrupted_

_"Why?"_

_"We're missing a couple team members" Garnet adjusted her glasses with a small smile._

_Right on cue, a cloud of dust made its way towards the gems from far away, the distinctive roar of an engine made clear to everyone there, including Garnet, who didn't even need to turn her head._

_"Can't be"_

_"It is!"_

_The Dondai Supremo made a stop, wheels shrieking on the floor, finally turning off a few meters away from the Crystal gems. As the doors opened, the gems couldn't contain their joy._

_"Hey guys!" Steven greeted his family with a warm smile, accompanied by Connie waving at them._

_"STEVEN" Amethyst, Peridot and Pearl ran to envelop the young man and woman in a warm hug, followed closely by Garnet, both being showered in questions._

_"How's the Road trip going"_

_"I didn't know you'd be here dude!"_

_Garnet lifted the whole group in a massive hug and said "Welcome back"_

...

#

"HMMMMNG" Connie opened her eyes as she slowly got up from bed, her joints made a slight 'pop' as she got rid of the stiffness from the night before. It had been a couple days after their disastrous landing into this new and strange world, and while they were trying to be optimistic...

"Connie! Did you sleep well?" Connie noticed slight bags around Steven's eyes.

"Steven."

The boy simply lowered his head, he knew it was useless to try and hide it from her. "I'm sorry" He had been trying to find the Gems through his power of Astral projection. Or find any sign of Gem presence in here, but without something to ground himself, some 'emotional Beacon' to focus his mind on, without a place he felt any connection towards, it was like looking for a needle in a haystack.

Connie walked closer to Steven's bed and sat next to him "I- I know Steven" she softly held the boy's palm "This might be the worse we've ever been, but there's no reason to lose hope". Steven closed his hand around Connie, lifting to their faces, Connie getting a pretty good look at the bracelets they had been outfitted with, if they tried messing with them in any way or form, they'd be stopped by the police and any hero nearby so fast it wouldn't be funny. "I just hope that my idea of cooperating with the heroes was the right call".

"I'm sure it will be." Steven's smile reassured the young woman.

*sigh* "Well then, let's see what the hero assigned to our case will need!"

Officer Terakado was about to finish her shift in the safe house. Everything was going well so far, and the kids had been nothing but honest in their answers. On Inspector Tsukauchi's suggestion, she asked further questions, rephrasing and prodding for more details see if she could pry more truth from them. However the Kid's story had not changed. I mean they even theorized having landed in "another dimension", the photos of alien crystalline alien ruins that they claimed to have explored, and placed in several places of the map, the photos of creatures similar to the 'thing' that attacked the station, and the weird names of the places they visited, sounded so elaborate, so overcomplicated to be a crafted lie for the raising of these children, however everything could be rationally explained, right?

_*Ding Dong*_

The doorbell rang pushing the policewoman out of her thoughts and back to reality. "Yeah, that's it", she walked towards the door, in all this time of high monitoring the kids simply didn't try to escape, they talked about finding their family, the so called Crystal Gems, but also about cooperating with the heroes and the police, not knowing their conversations were being logged. Well, if everything went well after today, they'd be given more freedom. "Just the hero coming for the quirk evaluation and, Oh..."

Steven and Connie came down the stairs as fast as they could only to find a very peculiar character sitting on the couch. It was a woman that evidently took the 'sexy hero costume' too literally, dressed in a very tight fitting outfit, practically skin tight, accompanied by a corset, belt and boots, looked very interested in the young people coming down the stairs.

"Well, so, are you ready for today?" the R rated hero looked at the flustered teens, her presentation had been on point.

"Aaaaah?" both Steven and Connie were a bit at a loss of words.

"My Name is Midnight, the R - Rated Hero." Nemuri smiled at the young people awkwardly trying to answer, she read the reports about them stating to 'being from another world', but her presence sometimes took people's guards down, so her little experiment continued "I've been told a lot about you two, how you landed here, the creature you defeated..."

"We did what we could against them" Steven answered.

"Are you sure?"

"We did explain that what we did to the cluster was more like knocking them out" Connie chimed in "We also told them that popping the bubble would allow them to regenerate, so it was better to keep them like that"

The Hero stood up and looked at the youngsters "Well, we'll ask you about this on another occasion, right now we need to take care of another matter at hand concerning you." In a swift motion she pointed her riding crop at Steven "Especially you!"

"Eh, ah Me?!"

"That's right, after your small stunt at the police office, Inspector Tsukauchi suggested that we should give you some kind of quirk assessment, besides with a quirk as powerful and versatile as yours you should have no problem at all"

"Ehh, okay but, c-can I ask why?"

"Simple, Any quirk can be dangerous if the person who has it cannot properly control it" Midnight explained and immediately saw Steven and Connie's expression change, images of the monstrous being, the Kaijuu that Steven turned into when his power, his self image and his being had gone out of control like an enormous panic attack flooded their memories. "Um, are you -?"

"Yes, yes no problem" Both Steven and Connie quickly changed their semblance.

"Well then, um if you are up to it, would you like to go?"

"Yes!" both again responded in unison, while the assessment was something unexpected, they booth were sure it would lend some credence to their claims.

* * *

"Here we are!" Midnight announced as Steven and Connie entered the what appeared to be a huge hangar. One by one the lamps atop the very high ceiling revealed various mechanical devices. There was everything, from Hydraulic presses, to exercise equipments and many other devices that, outside from Gem technology, the kids hadn't seen on earth, ever.

"Wow" Steven and Connie gasped in amazement.

"You may excuse the mess, but this isn't really my workstation" Midnight giggled only to find a voice coming from one of the loudspeakers around answer back.

"Well if you don't like the mess, you should have helped me clean before putting ME up to this as well"

"Who's that?" Connie asked. One of the many screens that lined the walls turned on, letting her see the other hero in charge, a man with a helmet that looked made out of construction machinery showed there.

"Name's Power Loader, I was here to support Ms. Midnight's assessment, who SHOULD have told me way more in advance before this."

"Oh come on!" Midnight coyly teased the short man, "I knew you'd get it ready in no time."

"Uuugh... okay, please go to the athletics area" the lights illuminated a small court in one of the corners of the building "we'll test your physical endurance, Midnight will explain.

"Connie, you'll go first." The girl simply nodded and put herself in position "you'll run 3 laps around this court, do it as fast as you can. Get Ready, Go!" As soon as midnight gave the signal, the girl ran as fast as she could. From his work station, Power Loader took a look at her statistics.

"Hmmmmm"

"She seems to be fit enough to be an Athlete" a second voice responded from the back, Power Loader nodded and immediately responded back.

"You sure you're up to it? Kayama and I could manage this no problem.

"I'm sure" the heavy footfalls of his body covered in bandages after his fight in the USJ disaster against the monstrous Noumu from the League of Villains had slowed him down considerably, however, Shota Aizawa, better known as Eraser Head, was not going to be stopped by his wounds if he had any say in it...

"And Done!" Midnight glanced at her stopwatch as the girl finished her laps. "Really good job Connie."

"Haaa- haaa- Thanks" she answered while regaining her breath

"Steven, Same as Connie "

"Okay."

"Steven!" Connie called him before he put himself in position "Give it your all!"

"Ready, GO!" Steven started running, accelerating as much as he could however... "Hmmm" Connie peeked at Midnight's stopwatch, Steven was already behind her time for the first lap, he was so behind he hadn't even finished, was he? Oh no.

'Steady... Steady' Steven thought as he ran, he was trying to run as fast as he could, but whenever he approached to that speed those images came back, The pink skin, the out of control swelling, the sensation

"Steven!" Connie Yelled having ran ahead. The young man immediately noticed her.

'W-what am I' The conversation of today morning, the remembrance, was he afraid of himself again?...

"Give it your all!" Connie yelled as Steven crossed the line marking the first lap. However as soon as Steven put his foot down his speed started increasing.

'This is no time to hesitate' Steven's skin adopted a pink hue as his speed continued to grow.

"Oh wow" Midnight exclaimed as the young Steven's speed increased so drastically, before finishing the second lap he already had overcome the Connie's time, and yet the moment Midnight marked the beginning of the third lap...

"I - I'm done" Steven stopped, the pinkish hue of his skin was vanishing giving way to his normal skin tone.

"What!" Midnight stopped the watch. Less than a second had passed between the second and third lap "Power Loader?!"

"I-It's true!" the man started going through the cameras on, activating the slow-motion feature,and even those were having trouble catching the blur that was Steven moving.

Hidden within the shadows, Shota was surprised, even with all his experience, the boy simply vanished from his view, this was just the first test,

"Oh.. Okay, I think we should go to the other tests before long"

* * *

The staff at UA was having an important meeting. After the whole "League of villains" attack on the USJ fiasco, they had been running around like crazy to both keep the security on point and decide other courses of action, they had unanimously decided to resume their normal operations, they had decided to reopen for normal operations while beefing the security. It was their way to say that UA wouldn't get intimidated by a group of villains.

After the initial topics though, the Headmaster Nedzu, decided to ask Midnight about her experience with the particular guests. "So, Ms. Nemuri, did you have any impression on the youngsters you went to evaluate?"

Midnight nodded, stood up and activated the holographic projector in the meeting table "Just to get everyone caught up, 2 days ago a Ray of light impacted one of the parks in Mustafu. The police passed it off as a quirk misuse, and detained the 2 teenagers behind the incident."

The number one Hero, All-Might nodded "I heard about that case", the projection showed the photos of Steven and Connie.

"However, once they were picked up by the police a few strange responses and situations brought the attention of Inspector Tsukauchi, the kids claimed that the world didn't coincide with what they knew, that they were 'from another world'"

"YEAAAH!" Present Mic couldn't help but smile at the silly comment "If I were a dumb teenager in troubles with the police I think I would come up with a lie like that, eh!"

"One thing lending credence to what they say is their status, they both have no records ever existing, the investigators have looked for them everywhere, missing persons database, medical records, student registries both here and in the US with no results whatsoever. The other thing is Steven"

The projector started showing the video of today's assessment.

"When the police asked Steven about his quirk, after explaining to him what a quirk was, he listed a series of abilities that require consideration. The kid mentioned being able to shape shift, create shields and barriers made out of 'hard light', increase his speed unnaturally, same with his strength, among others that we didn't get time to test for."

The Teachers raised a their eyebrows at the display, thanks to Tsukauchi, it was a one hundred percent clear that the boy had not lied, hence why the lack of records was baffling.

"This is not a quirk that would pass unnoticed!" Ectoplasm said noticing the demonstration, Eraser, who up to this point had remained silent chimed in with his opinion.

"There is also a detail that I could notice while on the test." The hero put his bandaged hands in the table "I could tell that Steven was containing himself for most of the test"

Even All Might reacted to that comment, he had heard of people with strong quirks, especially those that didn't develop them correctly, falling, or making a turn for the worse. A powerful quirk was a high valued asset in the world of crime, and even worse, strong, versatile, or useful quirks would get 'him' to put a target on their backs...

"While I'm not sure what would the boy's upper limit might be, I can tell he wasn't really giving his all during the test, he was building up to it, as if he feared what would happen if he pushed it too far. While the motive is not clear yet, if I were to guess, I believe he may have lost control of it in the past".

Various murmurs filled the room, while the boy was powerful, it was obvious he needed to learn more control, some heroes

"What about the girl?" asked professor Sekijiro. "Did she show any equally powerful quirk?"

Midnight switched the presentation back to Connie, as her part of the Test became visible "Under the recommendation of Inspector Tsukauchi we gave Connie Maheswaran a basic assessment." The professors saw the girl evade the robotic drones with some ease as she she made her way through the challenge "while she mentioned, being quirkless, she seems to have some kind of combat training like Steven before. Also, give her a sword" Connie, now with her characteristic sword at hand cut through the a whole contingent of machines without any issue "and the challenge diminishes considerably."

"When Tsukauchi informed me of this event I grew curious, hence why I asked Nemuri to perform the evaluation." Nedzu informed the rest of the staff "A quirk like Steven's is not gonna go unnoticed for too long, Connie is a smart and resourceful girl and seems pretty close to Steven, they both fell into this situation together, I think we should help them reach their potential, and the people in charge of their case agree somewhat."

"The semester already started, are you suggesting we just get them in a class, how?" Professor Maijima raised his hand.

"While the authorities are starting to look into their origins and legal status, they have suggested the cover story of a 'Temporary exchange program'. That way they can be integrated on a class for any amount of time that is deemed necessary." The mouse like headmaster simply walked atop the table and clarified. "Besides, we'll just be making them an offer, whether they take it or not is entirely on them."

...

Hours later, long after the meeting wrapped up, Toshinori Yagi, the skeletal man who was the real form of the number one Hero, All Might, continued the conversation with the headmaster in the lonely meeting room.

"I know that you accepted this after hearing about the kid's quirk, but is there other reason you want them both in UA? You could have just simply suggested one of the smaller schools"

"Before you knew me, did you know animals could have a quirk?"

"Well, I, I heard rumors, but even today the occurrence is so rare that it is still considered a bit of an urban legend"

"Yet here I am" the mouse man smiled "I don't say that I 100% buy their explanation of coming from a different dimension, and yet here they are, what Steven has could be a quirk, or could be something we don't know about" Nedzu opened the file describing the creature that attacked the police station.

"That.."

"That was the creature Steven stopped in the police station few days ago, still encapsulated on the boy's forcefield as far as I can tell, however" a few presses of the buttons and the projector came to life showing other photos and reports from all over Japan. "These ones are not."

Toshinori took a good look, at least half a dozen similar yet varied misshapen creatures, messes of arms, legs, mouths and torsos having been either stopped or sighted in different places, none of them dating from before the event that brought Steven and Connie into this world "After seeing this, I decided to give the kids the benefit of the doubt."

...


	4. Of First Days and Growing Troubles

Mina Ashido made her way through the long hallways of UA back to her classroom. She got up super early and now couldn't wait to see her classmates once more. The days off were fine, but after having been attacked by actual villains, everyone had been on edge. But she didn't mind, she was ready for any- who was that?

The first thing she saw entering her 1-A classroom was a boy in deep thought. She had never seen him before and he was wearing the official UA uniform, so this had to be a student right? Well she'd have to ask him of course!

"Okay" Steven said to himself after remembering his situation "It's just a school, and maybe I'll learn how to control this better, so that's good, right?" Steven's mind went straight to that day…

#

_"A School?!" Both Steven And Connie fell on the Sofa as Mid-night gave the offer. Few days after the assessment they were getting more freedom as they expected, just had that little condition attached._

_"A Hero school, and not any Hero school, but one of the most prestigious ones, UA! I am actually a teacher from that school" Said Midnight with a hint of pride._

_"Ahh I don't know" said Steven_

_"Well, this is just an offer, there might be other arrangements, but the people handling your case feel that this is the better use of your time," Kayama added "After analyzing your Quirk performance Steven, it was considered that it is quite powerful, so while the investigators and government employees taking care of your legal situation here are working, they feel that you training on the responsible use of your uirk would be an excellent gesture of good faith, and well, not to be so proud or anything. But I'm sure you couldn't get a better place than UA."_

_"Um, I don't have a power or anything that can be considered a 'Quirk'." Connie interjected._

_"UA has other departments besides the Hero courses, you can attend the General Education course and make use of the facilities just like any other student would, while we cannot force you to accept, I think you both attending UA would be a net positive." She could see both kids hesitant "Besides this, our staff has access to contacts and connections that span the whole country, if you attend UA, your case would also get handed by us. I am sure you'd be the first to know of any developments." Their expressions changed right after the mention._

_"Can we-?"_

_"Don't have to decide right now" Midnight smiled "Just think about it..."_

#

"Hello!"

"Woah!" Steven quickly jumped out of his thoughts as he turned to greet the girl. A pink girl with wild hair, and 2 tiny crooked horns looked back at him with a smile. "Sorry I was a bit distracted"

"I've never seen you before, are you a new student?"

"Yeah," Steven answered almost immediately "My name is Steven Universe."

"Wow, well My name is Mina Ashido, Nice to meet you Steven!" the happy disposition of the pink girl made him forget a bit about his worries, "You're not from around here, right?"

"Yeah, I'm- ah!" Steven felt his chair rattled as somebody pulled it from behind.

"Move," Steven saw a young man with spiky blond hair holding to the back of his chair ever so tightly. He had this subtle scowl on his face as if that were his normal expression.

"Ahh sorry," Steven awkwardly stood up as the young man took the seat, staring daggers at him.

"Don't worry about Bakugo, he's kind of a grump, *ribbit*" A new girl that entered the Classroom added, she had long dark hair and put her hands close to her mouth. With her current stance and wide mouth, she easily reminded Steven of a frog.

Eventually, after a few more students entered, including another blond-haired man with a black streak in his hair, a young man with spiky red hair, and a girl with most of her black hair in a ponytail, another student came in. He had these wide-eyes, similar to Steven himself and he had messy green hair. He seemed to glance at Steven for a second, curious. _Who's that?_ he thought. _Is he new?_

Then after a few minutes, every student was seated in the classroom. Then, they began to chat. "I wonder who's gonna be teaching us today…" stated Tohru a completely invisible girl, save for her clothes.

"I'm not sure," replied Ojiro, an average-looking student with a tail.

"Who are they talking about?" Steven asked Mina as half the class seemed to be talking about the Teacher.

"Professor Aizawa got terribly hurt during an incident weeks ago, he's probably still in the Hosp-" The classroom door flew open as what Steven could only describe as a 'Living Mummy' slowly stumbled into the teacher's Desk "O-Or he's gonna be right here." Steven could only visually cringe as he saw the man take his place. He wasn't the only one as when Shota Aizawa took a look around the classroom, had to ignore the few voices that unanimously called out, "_Professor, are you all right!?"_

"You," Aizawa pointed towards Steven "To the Front of the classroom." The few that hadn't paid him any mind immediately looked at Steven as he walked next to the desk, "Introduce yourself."

Steven pretty much felt a bit put off considering Aizawa and his cynical tone. "My name is Steven Universe," he took a short breath and continued "I'm from America, I studied in the Lensherr institute in the Delmarva region, and thanks to UA's staff, I'll be joining this class for the rest of the year."

"You can now ask him a few questions." Added the teacher.

"What is your Quirk?!" asked the boy with messy green hair with a casual sense of curiosity on his face.

"Uhh, w-well, I can make barriers and force fields with light and-" Steven started explaining when someone else immediately interrupted.

"Where did you live?" The question came from another odd person whose head looked like that of a bird.

"Do only turn pink? Or can you turn other colors?" Asked Mina, Steven's eyes widened, he looked at his hands, which were pink! He was starting to glow again from the conversation alone. He tried to put the nervousness as far away as possible, quickly causing the glow to fade, prompting a small 'aww' from the pink girl.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE!?" Steven could hear Bakugo yell from the back.

"Bakugo!" yelled a rather strict-looking student with glasses, "That's no way to talk to a new student on his first day here!"

"Shut it Rocket-legs!"

"That's enough!" the Professor interrupted. With a gesture he asked Steven to take the first empty seat he found and addressed the class "Steven is not the only new thing we have today, you are going to have to prepare for a greater challenge."

Steven could see the tension rising in the group, all waiting in anticipation to the teachers announcement, even he had to wonder what kind of challenge would the class have to face.

"Very soon, the school will be holding the annual Sports Festival." And just like that, the tension crashed so profoundly that Steven could swear he heard it.

#

"Sports… Festival?" Connie wondered aloud, "What's that?"

This earned her a few odd looks, including from one odd-looking young man with dark, pale blue hair.

Currently, Connie was in a different classroom from Steven's as it would have made their cover easier if she, due to being 'Quirkless' as it were, attended the General Course.

Her homeroom teacher, Decked in an attire that reminded her of the cowboy movies of old, and a face hidden behind a faintly horse shaped gas mask, Snipe, noticing her confusion decided to explain. "The Sports Festival, at least in what concerns UA, is not an ordinary Event. Every year the students demonstrate their skills, abilities and quirks to the world on this televised event to cement their position as future heroes."

The student's expressions all around Connie lit up in excitement while the teacher continued the explanation "It is not mandatory for the students of the Hero course to participate in the event, but is expected as their future opportunities in the world of heroes can be attained there, and Students of any course are welcome to join if they decide to do so, in rare occasions, Students from different courses that had an exceptional performance can be offered to switch courses."

Connie smiled at this revelation, she wasn't in Steven's class, but this event, well this was something they could work on together "Professor, What do I need to do to participate?" At this response, the blue haired young man frowned.

#

"Strictly speaking there are no limitations as to whether or not you can apply to compete," Aizawa stated, "Although it's pretty much a given that many big names in the Hero community will be there, so it will increase the odds of you joining one of the more popular or influential Hero Agencies out there. So this is an opportunity to get your name out there." Many of the students in the classroom began to have increasingly determined looks on their faces as their teacher continued, "One chance a year, three chances in a lifetime, no aspiring hero can afford to miss this festival." One quick glance around the room and Steven could _easily _tell that everyone was fired up for this event! "So that means you'd better not slack off on your training," he then looked over at Steven, "That especially goes for you too new kid." This shocked the young hybrid as Aizawa then addressed the whole class, "Are we clear?"

"Yes sir!" The only person apart from Steven who didn't reply unanimously with the rest of the glass was the green-haired boy, who looked like he was deep in thought.

After a few of their classes, the 1-A students had some time to chat before leaving for the Lunch break. The green-haired was simply at his desk thinking when he heard Steven talk to him, "Hey, um, that last teacher called you Izuku, right?"

"Hm?" Izuku looked up at Steven and said, "Oh, yeah. Sorry for being so overly enthusiastic earlier."

"It's fine," Steven said, unsure about how he should react to someone outright asking what his Quirk is, "You seemed to be a bit in thought."

"Well.. yeah… The Sports Festival is pretty important in terms of UA and for its students. It basically has the Hero, Support, Business, and General Course Students all compete against one another in a physical competition to get themselves scouted by the best Agencies out there."

"Ah, I see," Steven then had a thought, "Hey… what do you think the odds are of someone who's Quirkless making it far if they competed in the Sports Festival."

"Hm…"Izuku stated, "I guess it depends on how skilled they are to compensate for the lack of a Quirk… Why?"

"Oh, uh, my friend, Connie, she's here on an exchange program too, but she's in the General Course, so…"

"She shouldn't even bother." both Izuku and Steven turned to see Bakugo with a look of disgust on his face, "This event is for people WORTHY of being heroes! People like her should just be content with watching on the sidelines."

Izuku noticed Steven closing his hand with such force his knuckles turned white, for a second, as he immediately saw the young man start to emit a faint pink glow from his skin. "Excuse me…?" Steven said, clearly upset at someone talking about his friend like that.

"Ah, Ah Steven your-Your skin!" Izuku could feel the tension rising. However Katsuky, or Kacchan as Izuku knew him by, was not really helping his case.

"You as well, for that matter" Bakugo continued "I don't know what kind of excuse you have to have entered this class, but let me tell you something, you pink lightbulb," Izuku looked nervous between the two as Bakugo continued, "_you don't belong here_. The sooner you get that through your head, the sooner we'll stop having problems, Understood?"

At that moment, as Izuku was able to see, the sleeves of Steven's uniform jacket started to fill. He could actually make out the shape of the young man's biceps as the fabric started to strain and the glow became more intense. His back looked slightly broader from where he was standing and... Was he hallucinating or did Steven grow an inch taller too!?

"You two, Stop!" The intervention of the student with glasses, who was identified earlier as the class rep, Tenya Iida, interrupted the tense situation.

"Bah!" Bakugo simply looked the other way as he prepared to go towards the exit.

"Steven?"

"AH!" Steven immediately noticed his changed appearance and Izuku saw how quickly he shrank back to his normal state. The glow also diminished until it disappeared.

"Um, are you okay?" Izuku asked with both concern and curiosity.

Steven was a bit ashamed, did that really just happen? Would this mean he would relapse?

However, suddenly one of the other students, a brunette named Ochako Uraraka, suddenly called out, "Uh, guys!?"

This snapped Steven out of these thoughts as he and Izuku looked in her direction. She was standing in front of the doorway exiting the classroom, only to encounter a large ground of students simply standing there, looking at them while whispering and talking quietly to each other. "Wh- Why are you all here!?" she asked, dumbfounded at the sight.

"Seriously guys!" asked a short kid with odd, purple hair whose name Steven never really learned, "Why are you blocking the doorway? _I won't let you take us hostage!_"

"Isn't it obvious?" Bakugo said, suddenly bored at this display, "They're scouting the competition. I.e. us." He then merely walked up to the doorway in Uraraka's place, much to the shock of a few of the 1-A Students. He seemed to look at the other students in the hall for a second. Then he said, "At least you all know what a future pro hero looks like. Now _move it_ extras."

At that moment a few of the 1-A Students, including Iida and Uraraka shouted in protest at how Bakugo addressed these other students until suddenly, someone popped out of the crowd and actually addressed the 1-A students directly. It was a student with dark, pale blue hair, "So… this is Class 1-A?" He managed to scootch his way to the front of the crowd and continued, "I heard you guys were pretty impressive. But right now, you just sound like an ass… Is everyone in the Hero Course delusional or just you?" As everyone else tried to deny this opinion in protest, he just looked at Steven, "Hm… so, you must be one of the new exchange students we got at the last minute. It's pretty sad that you're in a class with a bunch of ego-maniacs. Then again, they must have found some pretty cheap loophole to let you enroll here long after the Entrance Exam, so you might just fit in easily."

The implications as to what he is saying made Steven nervous, not so much that he would start glowing again, but enough to make him want to be anywhere else at the moment. He then saw Connie in the crowd, who obviously looked uncomfortable with the whole situation as well. He then continued, moreso to Steven, "I originally enrolled to be here in the Hero Course as well, but like many others here I was forced to take a different path. You should know something, new kid, if one of us in the General Course does well at the Sports Festival, then the teachers can decide to transfer us to the Hero Course. But, that also means that to make room they'd have to transfer you or one of your new friends _out_." This made every 1-A Student visibly cringe as the young man continued his speech, "The others may be here to 'scout out the competition' or even because they are curious, but _I'm_ here to tell you that if you don't go all out and bring your very best, I'll personally steal your spot from right under you." He then looked Steven dead in the eye as he then topped with, "Consider this a declaration of war."

Steven started glowing to Izuku's surprise, it looked different than the last time, this time no transformation took place, but he could tell Steven was nervous after that verbal beat down. He had to acknowledge though, that his addition to the class was suspicious, and that just as sure the rest of the students would not take it well.

As Shinso took a few steps back he noticed his new 'classmate' standing a few places back. He slowly made his way to her place and without even looking at her in the eyes he stated "I'm not giving you a pass either, so I hope you have what it takes to be in UA."

At this point Connie was just as internally nervous as Steven, especially considering he was far less of a jerk and more reserved during their classes. Bakugo on the other hand was a bit ticked off. This 'reject' essentially insulted him and brushed him aside. However, just as he was about to say something else, another student spoke up, "HEY YOU!"

He had some silver-white hair and his eyes seemed to have some kind of eyelashes that make it look like he was wearing some kind of superhero mask. This person continued to speak with a slight air of aggression to him, "I'm from Class 1-B next door to you! We all heard that you fought some villains and I came to see if that was true! But you're just a bunch of brats who think you're better than us, _aren't you!?_"

At that point, several of the class 1-A students had the same thought, _Crap, everyone hates our class now!_

However, suddenly Bakugo just walked away. ["HEY COME BACK HERE! DON'T YOU IGNORE ME!" the silver-haired student yelled]

"Wait, where are you going!?" The redhead, now identified as Eijiro Kirishima said, "Aren't you gonna say something back!? It's your fault we're in this mess!"

Bakugo stopped, and he suddenly spoke with an honest and serious tone that _heavily _contradicted his cocky attitude up to this point, "They don't matter." This made everyone confused as he followed up with, "All that matters is that I beat them." He then simply walked away again.

Steven looked at him for a second as he walked away, the way he spoke earlier actually reminded him of Jasper…

#

Later, after school, Connie and Steven were able to meet up and were currently taking the train to the live-in area where they would be placed for the time being.

They two looked stressed, given the day's events, however they did take the opportunity to go over their day.

"Haaaa," Connie Sighed, while Steven sat a bit flattened to the seat.

"So, was your day as interesting as mine?" asked Steven, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Well, I've had worse… I mean, not since I was little, but I had worse," she added with a smile, "So... how are your classmates?"

"They're Ni-" his mind went immediately towards Bakugo and then corrected "I mean they are _mostly_ nice people."

"I guess mine are also 'mostly nice' as you got to see." Connie added remembering Shinso "I underestimated how seriously everyone is taking this Sports Festival. But now I think we should do our best too."

"Huh?"

"Think about it, the gems must have landed around the whole country right? And since you're not able to find them yet, we should leave them some clues to find us the moment they wake up."

"So what better way to tell them where we are than making an impression so big that people will talk about it everywhere!" Steven completed the thought.

"Exactly!" Connie stated, her face shined with renewed ambition. The train stopped and as the young couple got down a voice called to Steven.

"Hey Steven!" Both looked to the side and saw Izuku Midoriya walking up to them.

"Izuku!" Steven said cheerfully, "Connie, this is Izuku, he's one of my Classmates. Izuku, this is Connie. She's the friend I was telling you about earlier."

"Nice to meet you" added Connie as the trio made their way out of the station.

"So you two got into the same exchange program?" Asked Izuku. "Wow, did you go to the same school?"

"Hehe, not exactly, I've known Steven since I was 11, when my father's job brought us to Bea- uh- to Steven's hometown." At this point she had to carefully select her words, choosing to take a risk and put a bit of fact into the fiction she and Steven had to roll with, "Steven didn't really have a full grasp on his quirk at the time so we ended up stuck in a light bubble at the bottom of the sea."

"What?!" Izuku looked shocked.

"Hehehe, yeah, wa-wasn't as bad as it sounds" Steven laughed awkwardly. "I did have problems controlling it, but she helped me a lot at that time, and we got off from that issue in one piece"

"Oh, yeah, and your Quirk is linked to your emotions somehow right?" Izuku said with a sense of curiosity.

Steven felt nervous as he did end up having his powers flare out for a second thanks to Bakugo, "Y-Yeah…"

"I thought as much, as with the Pink glow and the shapeshif-"

"You were shapeshifting?" Connie's worried tone immediately convinced young Midoriya that he shouldn't have said that.

Steven suddenly looked worried, ashamed even. Izuku then tried to defend him, "W-Wait! It wasn't his fault, it was because another student in our class riled him up, by saying you didn't deserve to compete in the sports festival and-!"

"It's okay Izuku, regardless of the reason, it's something I should have told her myself, that's all…" Connie, turning towards Izuku, just tried to defuse the situation as well.

"Yeah, I mean, I was just a bit surprised, that's all." The group of teenagers then turned and entered a small apartment building on the street.

"Wait," Steven said in realization, "You live in this building?"

"Yeah. I live on the second floor," Izuku explained.

"That's pretty cool! So do we!" Steven stated, "Looks like we'll be neighbors then!"

"Well, It was a pleasure meeting you Izuku Midoriya, but I think we'll just turn in for the rest of the day," Connie stated, "Later!"

"See you tomorrow!" Added Steven as he pulled a key from his pocket when he heard a woman exclaim.

"Izuku welcome-oh, Good Evening." Inko Midoriya greeted the newcomers. "Are you the new neighbors?."

"Yeah" Connie answered

"Oh, Nice to meet you," the woman responded. "My name is Inko Midoriya, I, I guess you already know my son."

"They're new exchange students at UA, they just started their first day today." Izuku informed his mother.

"Yeah, hehe," Steven continued, "We are from America, I'm Steven Quartz Universe."

"My name is Connie Maheswaran." Steven opened the door to their current home,and Inko could see how bare it was.

"Are you living on your own?" she asked, prompting a somewhat rushed response from the duo.

"No, no, no, don't worry, we are currently alone here, b-but we have family close." Steven responded.

"Yeah, a-and we call our parents often." Connie blurted.

"I, I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, I think that having your family so far away might be something hard to get used to." Inko apologized, "If you ever need something, please, just ask."

"Thanks, Mrs. Midoriya" the teenagers entered their current home. As the door closes behind them the teenagers breathe a sigh of relief. Their Minds went straight towards the family they left behind, only to get more motivated. First to find the gems, and then, a way back home, no matter the obstacles!

#

Within a dark alley, as the sun went down, a figure remained still, watching the world pass it by.

*_Sparks.._*

It saw them move left and right, up and down, they gather in groups and moved around.

*_Confused_*

The misshapen creature stumbled heavily left and right due to their mismatched size legs, it tightened its humongous left red hand connected to an equally buff orange extremity, while a small clawed blue hand wriggled in the place where its head, atop a thin purple torso, should be.

It had awoken just recently In a dark alley, seeing several tiny sparks walking around, at first it ignored them, but the more time passed, their inner void, their "incompleteness" kept nagging at them, sure, this sparks weren't like theirs, but, maybe it didn't matter? They were still light, maybe that could fill their void? The creature grew more impatient the more time it passed.

_*Light*_

The creature snarled from a nonexistent mouth, panting heavily despite not having lungs, the more time it watched the lights move around the more empty it felt. Their void kept growing and growing, that horrible feeling of incompleteness was making them angrier! In swift motion, the beast lunged itself towards the biggest cluster of sparks it could see, coming at great speed, it had to work, it had to fill the VOI-_*POOF*_!

"CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP!" Yelled the driver after stopping the van so fast it made the tires screeched in response.

"Wha wha wha?" The confused mumbles of one of the passengers, a short stout man with drill shaped legs and a pencil thin guy with almost see through skin whose face seemed to be glowing reclaimed the driver. "What the hell Pistol!" Said the short guy

"I DON'T KNOW, THIS GUY JUST JUMPED IN FRONT OF THE VAN AND THEN VANISHED!" Pistol, a tall burly guy with what looked like a crab claw instead of his right arm

"I.. I thought there would be no one around the street at this hou.." the thin guy meekly responded.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU GLOW WORM!" Pistol immediately reacted causing the so called Glow worm to simply cower in fear.

"Well we gotta see what we hit, we can't afford witnesses right now" responded the short man.

"What?!"

"Yeah, yeah, Glow, go see who we hit and if he's not dead, well you know" Pistol pointed to the small knife coming out of Glow's pocket.

"But eh, Mogu!?" Glow worm pleaded to the short man, "There's Heroes patrolling around!"

"And if we hit a hero dead on, you can take the credit for offing them"

"Just Go!" Pistol pointed his open claw towards him, making Glow Worm scurry out of the back of the van.

Covering himself deeply to avoid calling attention, he looked up and down, left and right but yo no avail, there was no sign of this mysterious person, _*clink*_ "oh?" The man picked up the small rock he kicked and brought it near his face. It was a bunch of gemstones stuck together.

There had to be something precious on them, he knew natural gems weren't polished, so this rock could be worth some cash...

"HEY!" Yelled Pistol from the van "Did you find them!"

Glow worm mumbled something under his breath, they made him get out of the van, and they both loved pushing him around, so they won't get a part of this cash.

Without a second thought, he put the gem cluster on his mouth, and swallowed. His quirk made him the ultimate mule, anything he ate was transformed into light and contained within his inner light, nobody would be able to tell what he had eaten, not even his "partners", that's where the nickname "Glow worm" had come from, accompanied by his thin condition and translucent skin.

"HEY GLOW!" yelled Mogu from the other window "DID YOU FIND ANYTHING?"

"NO!" He yelled back

"THEN LET'S, oh shi-" Mogu noticed how a fine dust cloud formed around Glow worm.

Pistol's claw popped out of the window and pointed towards Glow worm, "What the he-" a booming sound and a shockwave pushed Glow worm back into the alley as he saw the van suddenly accelerate in reverse "WHA-!" Before even finishing the dust cloud condensed itself into a solid ball of sand Immobilizing the helpless man a few feet above the ground.

From the shadows he saw his greatest fears confirmed. The Sand Hero Snatch had firmly contained him while he talked to the police.

"Sorry, the rest got away, but I got the vehicle plates and description, send a patrol car to my location." the stern hero's look made him quake in fear.

#

Glow worm felt ill, he hadn't said a word ever since he got captured. Sweat had been pouring out of his forehead like crazy and he could feel his inner light flicker from dim to intense.

"Gotta admire their loyalty eh?" The other patrolman taunted. "Abandoned by his pals and still doesn't talk"

*_Loyalty?!, HA!_*, he thought, he would have sung like a canary had this feeling not taken away his voice. No, his silence was not out of any loyalty to his "partners", he actually felt sick.

It had started after Snatch captured him. Right there he was too scared to talk, he admitted, but now he felt like he was gonna explode!. He wouldn't dare open his mouth fearing whatever was pushing inside him spilled out.

"Your buddies have been pulling heists all over the place, so Snatch is not the only hero behind them, they're going down sooner than you think"

*flash* Glow worm could see sparks of color emerge from his inner light.

"They abandoned you, I think you can get a good deal if you tell us where they're go-"

_'Deal?!'_ His inner light flashed a bright Orange, then red, then blue, green and all other colors _'No Deal!'_ Murmurs started filling the man's head, he couldn't understand a word they were saying, and that just filled him with rage, _'I want them begging!'_ Glow worm's inner light grew more intense, several colors flickered left and right, _'I want them Bloodied!'_ he could feel the restraints starting to buckle under pressure, the handcuff on his right hand popped open as his hand, his whole arm morphed, swelling into an orange green monstrosity of a limb!

"Hey!, what's going on bac-*HNNNGH*!" Before the patrolman could finish, a Giant arm broke through the back seat and held his head!

_*GRAAAAHH!*_ an unnatural screech, one made of seemingly dozens of voices filled the car as it swerved and crashed into a wall. Few witnesses claimed to have seen a misshapen creature emerge from the back, and run into the darkness..

* * *

AN.  
Hope you like this new installment, as we see our Steven get to know the UA class, and we also see that there's now another problem born out of our heroe's arrival in this world.

I wanna thank my beta reader Eternos137 for his help on getting this chapter out to you guys.

Enjoy!


End file.
